Deuil
by Brokentimespace
Summary: [OS] Dès l'instant où nous avons croisé le fer, nous savions que nous ne nous en sortirions pas tous les deux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il me faudrait plusieurs mois pour réaliser toute la portée et les conséquences de mes actes. Tout ensuite n'a été qu'une lente descente vers Yomi, même si, une fois le soleil couché, j'ai revu un peu de lumière...


Salut ! Ici BTS !

Certains d'entre vous me connaissent peut-être déjà pour Braids, dans ce même fandom mais du côté Anglais. Aujourd'hui, j'arrive avec un texte moins guilleret (le titre ne le suggère pas vraiment, n'est ce pas ? x) que j'ai commencé à écrire en passant mes examens, ce qui peut expliquer pourquoi j'ai très soudainement eu envie de torturer Masamune...

Bref, quelques avertissements, peut-être ? Character death, du sang au début, des larmes un peu plus tard, mention de suicide... L'**engrish** de Masamune est en gras, comme d'habitude !

J'ai fait une relecture rapide avant de le poster, mais une version plus corrigée arrivera peut-être par la suite.  
En attendant, bonne lecture et laissez des commentaires si vous voulez, ils seront très appréciés !

* * *

Deuil

C'était il y a deux mois, jour pour jour. Il gisait là de tout son long, une lance dans sa main qui la tenait péniblement, l'autre quelque part sur le champ, qui ne retrouverai jamais sa sœur ou son maître. Le rouge était sa couleur, ce jour là plus que tout autre. Pas parce qu'il avait couvert son torse qu'il laissait toujours dénudé d'un nouveau vêtement, non. Son torse était bien rouge, mais seulement parce qu'il était couvert de griffures, de sang. De son sang. Des griffures de mes sabres. Et pourtant, il avait ce magnifique sourire sur le visage. Entre ses cheveux trempés de sueur, ses yeux humides à force de retenir la douleur et son torse qui finissait de déverser l'épais liquide carmin, il avait ce sourire éclatant, d'homme simplement heureux. Et même lorsqu'il tomba, car son corps ne pouvait plus le tenir debout, il ne laissa pas la douleur effleurer ses lèvres ou son être. Il me regarda longtemps, ses iris brillantes avec l'admiration qu'il avait pour moi. Il me fit même l'honneur d'être le dernier à entendre sa voix :

« -Dragon Borgne d'Õshu, vous êtes vraiment un grand guerrier. Aucun mot ne saurait décrire à quel point j'ai été heureux d'être votre adversaire. Toutes mes excuses, j'aurai aimé pouvoir rester plus longtemps mais il semble que mon heure soit venue. Adieu, Date Masamune. »

Sur le moment, la victoire était tout ce qui m'importait. J'avais une nouvelle fois pu exercer ma force, mon habileté contre un adversaire sans pareil, et j'avais triomphé. J'étais encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline, du feu de la bataille, de l'odeur du sang, de la clameur des armes, de la bête féroce et sans merci qui voulait étendre sa domination. Alors je l'ai simplement regardé s'éteindre, sans un mot, sans même me pencher pour entendre un éventuel dernier murmure sous son souffle paisible de mourant. Puis, quand il ne bougea plus, la main sur le pommeau de trois de mes griffes, je fis un grand pas en avant en donnant le signal de la charge à mes hommes pour la deuxième fois de la bataille. Ce fut une victoire écrasante. Kojuro n'avait pas tant attendu de cette bataille. Le seigneur Shingen s'était rendu rapidement ensuite, préférant éviter trop de pertes civiles. Sur le route du retour à mon fief, j'avais déjà en tête des dizaines d'autres batailles à mener pour enfin unifier le Japon. Kojuro s'était mis à y travailler dès notre retour, comme d'habitude.

Et il y a une semaine de cela, je lui ai demandé de tout arrêter. Il a été surpris, bien sûr, mais il a deviné, sans que je ne sache trop comment, qu'il ne faudrait pas en parler. Et aujourd'hui, je sens bien qu'il commence à s'inquiéter. J'aurais aimé lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, pas à Kojuro. Il y avait bien quelque chose. Depuis une semaine, je ne dors plus. Pour une bonne et simple raison : Yukimura Sanada est mort. Je l'ai tué, de mes propres mains. Et il m'a fallu deux mois pour m'en rendre compte, pour le réaliser, pour le comprendre. Les choses sont venues progressivement. Tout n'a débuté que par une larme. Seul, au beau milieu de la nuit, dans mon futon, il y avait une larme qui coulait le long de ma joue, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Le lendemain, tout se passait comme si une rivière s'était logée derrière mon œil. Après les larmes, ce sont les images qui sont revenues. Son sourire serein, son corps couvert de sang, ses grands yeux bruns scintillant et ses lèvres qui se courbaient mais ne disaient rien. Naturellement, ce sont les paroles qui se sont mises à sonner de nouveau, ensuite. A ce moment, les larmes ont pris tout leur sens. De surcroît, des douleurs sont également apparues hier. Je n'en ai jamais connues de telles. Encore aujourd'hui, rien ne me laisse penser que je sois blessé où que ce soit, et pourtant, ces blessures invisibles sont bien plus douloureuses que n'importe quelle autre que l'on aurait pu m'infliger. C'est comme si l'on avait mis le feu dans ma poitrine. Un feu dévorant, avide, qui carbonise tout ce qu'il touche. C'est une douleur lancinante, qui dure et ne s'arrête jamais. Tellement constante dans son intensité qu'il me semble parfois que l'on m'arrache à nouveau mon œil, sans cesse, lentement. Mais ce soir, c'est encore bien pire. Mon cœur est tantôt pris dans un étau que l'on serra toujours plus, tantôt séparé en deux moitiés liées que deux démons se disputent et essaient de séparer brutalement. Alors, pour la première fois depuis que ces tourments ont commencés, je n'y tiens plus et je hurle. Indifférent au monde autour de moi, je hurle. Même pas un nom, même pas un mot, je hurle simplement, la voix brisée par les larmes qui continuent de couler. Et même lorsque ma gorge joint tout mon torse dans la douleur, je continue. Y compris lorsqu'elle se casse à force d'être abusée et que plus personne ne l'entends, j'entends ma voix hurler, je sens ma bouche faire les même mouvements. Et jusqu'à ce que mon corps n'en puisse plus, la douleur est là, profonde, immuable. Puis quand tout disparaît, elle reste encore un peu alors qu'il n'y a plus rien pour la sentir et s'éteint, jusqu'à la nuit prochaine. J'en viens à me demander si la chair fait un bruit aussi satisfaisant que le papier ou le tissu quand on la déchire. Car à dire vrai, il m'apparaît qu'il s'agit de ma dernière solution : m'ouvrir le torse en deux et en sortir tout ce qu'il s'y trouve de précieux et de sensible à la douleur pour qu'enfin, enfin, la souffrance s'arrête.

Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas simplement mourir pour y mettre un terme. Je ne peux pas, pour mon honneur, pour mes hommes, pour Kojuro. Pour lui, aussi. Que l'un de nous deux ait périt est bien suffisant. Je sais que les choses allaient tôt ou tard atteindre cette conclusion, que c'était inévitable. Mais même sachant cela, la douleur reste la même et je ne parviens pas à faire la paix avec moi-même, mon esprit demeure un vivier de tourment. Je me couche toujours dans l'espoir, bien qu'il devienne de plus en plus mince à chaque fois, de finalement pouvoir me reposer sans avoir à faire déplacer Kojuro, qui reste là, abattu, dans l'encadrement de la porte sans savoir quoi faire, pensant probablement que je deviens fou. Au matin, je n'ai pas la force de lui dire que tout sera bientôt fini, parce que je n'ai pas envie de savoir que c'est un mensonge pour me rendre compte que cela ne cessera peut-être jamais.

Après que la lune ait fait un autre tour, pour me présenter à nouveau son brillant croissant, je suis parti de Sendai, sans prévenir personne. Je pensais naïvement ne pas savoir où aller, que le lieu n'avait aucune importance puisque ce voyage serait probablement le dernier. Pourquoi vouloir mourir loin des siens ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais cet épuisement allait certainement m'emporter avant que je n'arrive à destination. Et pourtant, je reconnais l'endroit maintenant, et je fais tout mon possible pour y parvenir, car c'est peut-être là où je trouverai une solution. C'est étrange mais... c'est comme si le lieu s'était imprégné de lui. La rivière est certes claire, mais l'automne a mis le feu aux arbres. Des flammes hautes et vivantes, entretenues par le vent, qui sans apporter de la chaleur à l'endroit, semblent au moins l'éclairer et le protéger. Une fois sorti de ma contemplation, je dévisage la plaine rocailleuse avec amertume. Je ne me souviens pas où nous nous sommes affrontés pour la dernière fois. Rien ne me rappelle quoi que ce soit de notre ultime combat. J'ai trop de désespoir pour avoir de la peine ou me faire des reproches. Alors je descends de cheval, le laisse aller et m'effondre à genoux sur la rive. Je fixe mon œil au fond de l'eau, comme si j'essayais d'y voir quelque chose, mais je ne regarde pas. Le temps passe. Combien ? Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir. L'instant aurait probablement pu durer à l'infini s'il n'y avait pas eu ce petit bruissement. Lentement je relève l'œil vers l'origine de cet appel qui ressemblait curieusement à mon prénom.

« -Masamune ?

-Sasuke ? »

Il est sur l'autre rive, juste en face de moi. Je ne sais pas quand nous sommes devenus intimes au point de nous appeler par nos prénoms mais cela m'importe peu. Sa présence est étonnamment agréable, presque rassurante. Il a une baguette d'encens à la main. Il devrait plutôt avoir un kunai ou un de ses shuriken géants, parce qu'il a l'occasion de venger son petit frère juste devant lui. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il fait, c'est sortir un autre bâton d'encens et me le tendre. Je le lui prends, un merci inaudible sur les lèvres. Il cherche autre chose dans sa poche et en sort un mécanisme. Je ne le reconnais pas, et pourtant il me semble l'avoir déjà vu. Il s'en sert pour allumer l'encens. Je ne comprends pas bien comment le tout fonctionne, mais je suis impressionné. Il reste un peu de feu dans une cavité, alors j'y plonge mon bâton quand il me tend le tout. D'épaisses volutes de fumées commencent à s'élever de chaque côté de la rivière. Je me demande ce qui amène Sasuke ici. Je pense qu'il se pose la même question. J'ai la sensation que nous sommes venus ici pour la même chose, sans l'avoir prémédité. Tout ce qu'il me reste donc à savoir est pourquoi il est venu ici.

« J'ai récupéré ça sur la pétoire d'Oda. Plutôt pratique, hein ? »

Oda Nobunaga. C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle l'objet ne m'était pas inconnu. Le silence revient. Le vent qui souffle au loin la fumée odorante et le bruit léger de l'eau continuent, eux. Ils continuent de bruisser, sans interruption, jusqu'à ce que nos bâtons aient brûlés. Alors, Sasuke, qui était à genoux, s'incline jusqu'à ce que son front touche ses mains posées à terre. Sa voix est humble lorsqu'il formule sa requête :

« -Seigneur Date, prenez-moi à votre service. »

Je ne comprends pas. Je lui aurais bien demandé de répéter, mais je suis trop éberlué pour le faire. Je le regarde, je le détaille, même, pour trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour me signaler qu'il y a un motif ultérieur à sa demande. Et je ne vois rien, sinon ces yeux noisettes qui attendent calmement ma réponse. Je hoche la tête non. Je ne peux pas faire ça, je n'en ai pas la cruauté. Il se relève, sans rien dire. Il n'a même pas l'air déçu. Il n'avait pas l'air de tant y tenir, après tout. Ou bien, est ce qu'il s'y attendait ? Je ne sais pas, mais il reste encore un peu avant de se mettre debout. Il s'incline pour me saluer. Je lui rends son salut de la tête puis le regarde partir vers la forêt, sans un regard en arrière. Je ramasse le reste de son bâtonnet d'encens et le jette avec le mien dans la rivière. Je constate, sans que la surprise ne m'atteigne vraiment, qu'ils restent près l'un de l'autre en descendant le courant. Il serait peut-être temps que je rentre à Õshu. Kojuro doit être inquiet de ne me trouver nul part. Pardon, Kojuro. Je siffle, mon cheval accourt. Je monte sur son dos et le lance sans prêter attention au paysage alentour. Il y a comme des points blancs dans mon champ de vision. Ça ne peut pas être de la neige, pas si tôt dans l'année, si ?

J'ouvre les yeux. Je vois du bois, en latte. Un plafond. Celui de ma chambre. Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder autour longtemps pour le confirmer. La douleur n'est pas là. Pour autant, je n'ai pas l'impression de m'être reposé. Le jour est encore haut dehors. Les rayons du soleil m'éblouissent lorsque le papier des portes n'est plus là pour leur faire obstacle.

« -Seigneur Masamune !

-**Hi**, Kojuro.

-Seigneur Masamune ! S'écrient quatre voix à l'unisson.

-**Hi, guys**. »

Kojuro et le gang de mes sous-officiers. Ils avaient tous l'air livide, et deux d'entre eux au bord des larmes. Kojuro se précipite à mes côtés en me voyant me redresser, de peur que je ne retombe aussi sec. Je ne lui demande pas un rapport sur la situation, je sais ce qui s'est passé. J'ai dû m'évanouir sur le chemin du retour, mon cheval a continué sans s'en inquiéter, Kojuro qui se rongeait les sangs sans le laisser voir m'a emmené dans ma chambre dès qu'il s'est rendu compte de mon état. La nouvelle s'est répandue dans notre petit état-major et ils se sont probablement relayés cette nuit. Et tout ça pour entendre ma voix brisée et presque morte au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Et ils en étaient heureux. Ces hommes sont les plus dévoués du monde, et je ne pourrais en souhaiter de meilleurs. Je me désole qu'ils ne puissent rien faire pour moi. Kojuro a des cernes larges comme mon pouce sous les yeux. Je lui dirais bien de rentrer dans son clan s'il le peut, car il risque de ne pas dormir de ci-tôt en restant ici, mais je connais déjà sa réponse. Pas maintenant, pas tant que vous êtes dans cet état. Alors je fais le compromis pour lui.

« -Kojuro, va dormir un peu. Tu ne pourras pas cette nuit. »

Il acquiesce parce que ce sont des ordres. Peut-être aussi car il s'agit de la décision la plus saine à laquelle nos esprits fatigués peuvent parvenir. Alors il se lève, éloignant les hommes de moi, murmurant que j'ai besoin de repos. C'est vrai, mais pourrais-je seulement en obtenir ? J'en doute. Quand la nuit tombe, je ne peux que constater avec amertume que j'ai raison. J'y ai cru, pour un temps si court, puis les rêves sont revenus. Le sourire, le sang, les mots. Je me suis réveillé en sursaut, les larmes déjà en train de couler sur mon visage. Et enfin, la douleur, suffocante, écrasante, qui tenaille et écartèle mon cœur à la fois. Alors je crie de nouveau, avec le peu de voix qu'il me reste. Du bout de mes sens obnubilés, j'entends qu'on entre et qu'on s'approche. Je ne suis pas en état de m'enquérir de l'identité du nouvel arrivant, ni de me défendre mais je n'en ai au final pas besoin. L'intrus se couche face à moi et me prends dans une étreinte lâche. C'est à peine si je sens ses mains dans mon dos ou ces bras qui croisent les miens.

« -Là, là, tout va bien, maintenant. »

Il ne manquerait plus que la bise sur le front pour que nous ne soyons pas si différents d'une mère et de son enfant après un cauchemar. Comme une mère, il ne ment pas. Je m'enfouis un peu plus dans ses bras, attrape à pleine main le tissu qui couvre son torse et sanglote sans retenue. Il sent la forêt, l'acier, le sang sec, le poison et un peu l'encens. Je m'approche encore un peu et le laisse absorber les larmes qui emportent cette fois ma douleur, me perdant dans cette chaleur nouvelle. Bon sang, que ce fut un long cauchemar.

Au matin, Sasuke n'est plus là. Kojuro doit avoir quelque chose à voir avec ça. Pour la première fois depuis quelques temps, je peux me lever, m'habiller sans avoir de vertiges à chaque mouvement brusque. Je suis encore fatigué au-delà du raisonnable, mais je sens qu'un peu de ma vivacité et de mon tranchant habituels me sont revenus. Je me dirige vers la salle de réception à pas mesurés, sachant pertinemment ce que je vais y trouver. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais imaginé, mais s'en était bien assez proche. Les deux hommes étaient assis sur des coussins, leurs talons sous eux, chacun à un bout de la pièce et se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« -**Mornin'**. »

Aucun des deux n'a sursauté. C'est à peine s'ils ont levés les yeux pour me saluer. Kojuro s'est levé, et est sorti, soudainement. Il faut qu'on parle. Message bien reçu, mon Œil Droit. Je demande à Sasuke de nous attendre un peu, et rejoins Kojuro cinq ou six pièces plus loin. Précaution justifiée mais inutile. Sasuke est un ninja, un maître espion et assassin. S'il veut nous entendre, peu importe combien de pièces ou de mur nous mettons entre lui et nous, il nous écoutera. De même que s'il avait vraiment voulu en finir avec moi, il l'aurait déjà fait avec les deux occasions qui lui ont été présentées. Mais je devais bien quelques explications, que Kojuro s'empressa d'exiger. Pour ma sortie de ces derniers jours, je n'avais pas d'autres excuses que celles que le destin l'avait voulu. Quant à mon comportement une fois la nuit tombée, je n'avais toujours aucune explication. Et pour la nuit dernière...

« -Cette homme était dans votre lit !

-Mais pas dans mes draps...

-C'est un ennemi, Masamune, nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance !

-Il n'est plus un ennemi. Kai est sous notre juridiction.

-Alors congédiez-le avant qu'il... !

-Kojuro, nous sommes tous les deux épuisés. Laissons nous quelques jours. Nous en avons besoin. La chambre d'amis dans notre aile est bien libre, je crois ?

-Vous n'y songez pas !

-Ta chambre est juste à côté. Si vraiment tu crains pour moi, continue de veiller à ma porte, mais laisse le entrer. »

Et encore une fois, puisque ce sont mes ordres, il obéira. Sasuke a été surpris, bien sûr. Et le connaissant, je me suis attendu à ce qu'il refuse, par principe. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Mais il me surprit à mon tour, en acquiesçant simplement. Je lui ai alors montré ses nouveaux quartiers, en lui indiquant où était ma chambre et en l'avertissant que Kojuro dormirait juste à côté de la sienne. Le détachement que je vis dans ses yeux ce jour-là m'intrigue toujours autant. Je crois que je ne le comprendrais jamais complètement. Mais soit. Il reste encore tellement de choses que je ne comprends pas. J'ai fait le tour du propriétaire à notre invité, presque comme s'il allait s'installer définitivement ici. Et une fois que le tour fut fini, je lui ai laissé carte blanche pour la durée de son séjour. Le temps d'une après-midi, nos chemins se sont séparés et pourtant, c'est comme si Sasuke était derrière chacun de mes pas, bien plus que Kojuro ne l'a jamais été. Je me demande si Yukimura l'avait vécu de la même façon.

Le soir même, tout le monde a mangé avec bon appétit. Je voyais bien Kojuro lancer des regards de biais à son nouveau voisin de table, mais il n'en fit pas plus. Sasuke s'excusa rapidement après avoir fini de manger, me laissant seul avec Kojuro. Il y avait longtemps que nous nous étions retrouvés seuls et éveillés pour simplement boire un peu de saké en regardant le paysage. L'hiver arrive à grands pas. Je me demande s'il y aura autant de neige que les autres années. Les températures nous en promettait en tout cas beaucoup. Pour ne pas attraper froid, et aussi parce que j'étais sur le point de tomber de sommeil, je pris le chemin de ma chambre, Kojuro sur mes talons. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est parce que je savais que Sasuke finirait par venir ou parce que les choses avaient enfin finies par changer, mais la douleur semblait plus faibles, cette nuit. Les flammes sont toujours fortes, cuisantes, mais il me semble que j'arrive mieux à les endurer, à présent. Mais elles restent absolument insupportable passé un certain temps. Alors, lorsqu'il arrive, j'essaie de ne pas me jeter dans ses bras, comme quelqu'un pris de désespoir. Il le voit bien et il en rit avec bienveillance. Mes larmes ne sont pas taries, mais les démons sont partis avec l'étau. Kojuro est à la porte, probablement toujours en train de penser que je deviens fou. Je ne peux qu'imaginer qu'ils resteront là jusqu'à ce que mes sanglots se soient calmés puis qu'ils regagneront leur chambre, se surveillant étroitement sur les quelques mètres qui les sépare de moi.

Au fil des semaines, c'est bien la seule chose qui n'a pas changé. Les flammes dans mon torse ont faiblit, sans jamais réellement s'éteindre. La douleur qu'elles amenaient a entre temps été remplacée par un trouble plus diffus. Et à présent que j'ai pu engrangé suffisamment de sommeil pour restaurer ma raison, les souvenirs récurrents soulèvent quelques questions qui renforcent ce nouvel état d'âme. Alors, lorsque Sasuke revient, je lui dit ce qu'il n'était pas là pour entendre. Comment Yukimura avait été digne dans ces derniers mots, comment il m'avait loué comme son adversaire, comment je m'étais tu. A mon tour, je l'enlace quand je vois ses yeux à peine brillants et je lui demande pardon. Le lendemain, quand je lui décrit ce qu'il n'était pas là pour voir, cette tranquillité alors qu'il mourrai, cette admiration dans ses yeux, il n'a pas pu retenir ses larmes cette fois. En lui demandant pardon encore une fois, et je l'aurais fait une centaine de fois s'il l'avait fallu, nos larmes tâchent les même endroits et nos étreintes sont plus étroites qu'elles ne le seront jamais. Les nuits suivantes, il me demande de lui raconter encore une fois et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, la source derrière mon œil s'est tarie. Sans un mot plus haut que l'autre, nous avons commencés à discuter et le moment m'a semblé juste pour lui parler de ce qui a récemment remplacé la douleur dans ma poitrine.

« -Sasuke, quelque chose me trouble depuis quelques temps.

-Vraiment ? Quoi donc ?

-Quand je me souviens de lui, je ne souffre plus. Mais plus j'y repense, plus je me dis que je manque quelque chose, qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

-La nuit est encore jeune. Repose-toi. Je te dirais tout demain. »

Et il sortit, me souhaitant une bonne nuit avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Avec le contre-jour, son ombre glissa le long des panneaux, jusqu'à en rencontrer une autre. Celle de Kojuro, a en juger par la carrure. En tendant l'oreille, j'ai même pu entendre des bribes de la conversation qui s'engagea alors que je sombrai dans le sommeil.

« -Toujours fidèle au poste, à ce que je vois, Kojuro Katakura.

-Dort-il déjà ?

-Ça ne saurait tarder.

-Sasuke...

-Je partirai dans la soirée de demain au plus tard. Je ne supporte plus de vous savoir si fâché avec ma présence ici. »

Après le repas du midi, auquel il a été étonnamment absent, Sasuke s'est présenté devant moi. Ou plutôt, j'ai enfin réussi à le trouver, assis dans un arbre, après l'avoir longtemps cherché ce matin. Il a voulu que nous trouvions un endroit tranquille pour bavarder et m'a indiqué qu'il connaissait l'endroit parfait pour ça. J'ai rapidement signalé à Kojuro que je partais faire un tour. Je pense qu'il savait avec qui je partais mais il ne dit pourtant rien. Je me laissai finalement guider jusqu'à une crique d'où l'on entendait les bruits du port mais dont l'existence devait être ignorée de la plupart des marins. Sasuke resta assis là, les yeux perdus dans le bleu, avant de commencer le récit qu'il m'avait promis. Je ne serais attendu à tout, sauf au conte de la tisserande et du bouvier. Je ne l'avais entendu qu'une fois, dans mon enfance. Cette histoire racontait comment une tisserande, fille du Roi des Cieux, fut séparé de son mari, un jeune bouvier qui faisait paître ses bêtes de l'autre côté de la Rivière Céleste, par son père car elle délaissait trop souvent son ouvrage pour le voir. Ému par la peine de sa fille, il lui céda finalement et leur permit de se voir sur le pont qui enjambait la rivière une nuit par an.

« -Admettons maintenant que le bouvier n'était pas un homme, mais une femme habilement déguisée et que la tisserande le savait.

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

-J'y viens, j'y viens. Seigneur Masamune, croyez-vous que sa peine aurait été moindre si tel avait été le cas ? Diriez-vous que sa peine n'avait pas la même valeur si celui qu'elle aimait était en fait une femme ?

-C'est une étrange question...

-Il n'est pas nécessaire d'y répondre tout de suite. Mais il faudra convaincre votre Œil Droit de me laisser rester encore un peu. »

Alors il avait été sérieux hier soir. A en juger par son ton, ça n'avait pas l'air de lui faire plaisir. Il me semblait même blessé, pour tout dire. Est ce qu'ils avaient eu des mots les nuits précédentes ? Il me semblait pourtant que Kojuro avait finalement fini par accepter que Sasuke reste avec nous ces derniers temps. Il faudrait que j'en parle avec lui. Mais pour le moment, il y avait une chose à laquelle je devais réfléchir. Est ce que sa douleur aurait été moins grande, moins signifiante ? Est ce qu'elle n'aurait pas été plus grande, au contraire, pour que le Roi des Cieux cède et les laisse être heureuses ensembles pour une seule nuit ? Est ce qu'il comparait ma douleur à celle de la tisserande ? Sasuke voyait bien que je réfléchissais et probablement parce que je n'avais pas encore émis d'objection, il était satisfait et repris :

« -Ce que je vais te dire ne sera peut-être pas facile à entendre pour toi. Et tu auras probablement l'impression que j'essaie de salir la mémoire de Yukimura mais... je ne pense pas me tromper.

-Je vous pense suffisamment proche pour savoir que tu ne ferais pas une chose pareille sciemment. Alors parle sans crainte.

-En partant pour Kawanakajima, Yukimura avait l'air résigné. Nous savions tous qu'il se passerait quelque chose le concernant là-bas. Nous étions loin d'imaginer qu'il y périrait, bien sûr, mais j'étais le seul à savoir ce qui avait provoqué cet état si inhabituel chez lui.

-Ah ?

-La veille, il m'a posé quelques questions étranges. Beaucoup vous concernant, d'ailleurs. C'est à ce moment là que je l'ai vu, dans sa façon de parler de vous, dans ses yeux. Alors je lui ai dit, avec la même appréhension que j'ai à vous le dire maintenant, qu'il vous aimait.

-Amoureux ?

-Je crois qu'il le savait de lui même, mais qu'il voulait en être sûr. Il n'aurait jamais pu l'accepter. Il ne voulait pas vous souiller avec des pensées si impures. Il...

-... m'a laissé le tuer ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il a peut-être pensé que sa mort était un juste châtiment. Il est tombé au champ d'honneur. Il a probablement salué la clémence des cieux de lui accorder une telle mort.

-Est ce pour ça qu'il souriait ?

-Je ne sais pas. De la façon dont vous me l'avez rapporté, je crois qu'il souriait parce que la dernière image qu'il emporterai de ce monde serai la vôtre. J'ai l'espoir qu'il ait comprit qu'il n'y avait rien de mauvais ou d'impur dans ses sentiments à l'article de la mort.

-Rien d'impur dans ses sentiments pour moi ? Reprit Masamune, comme choqué.

-Désolé, Seigneur Masamune. Nous sommes plus déviants que vous autres samouraï ne le serai jamais. Ne lui en veuillez pas, je vous en prie. »

Je n'ai pas été choqué d'apprendre que Sasuke ne considérai pas l'attraction que Yukimura avait pour moi comme anormale. Ni même par apprendre l'existence de cette attraction. Non, je m'étonnai davantage que la vérité soit aussi simple. Et à présent que je l'avais entendu, la cause de toute ma douleur me paraissait soudainement évidente. Mais j'avais besoin d'en être sûr.

« -Sasuke, est ce que... ?

-Par pitié, ne me fait pas vivre ça une seconde fois. »

Sa voix ne l'avait jamais failli jusqu'à présent, mais cette fois, j'ai entendu sa détresse. Dans le fond de ses yeux, je voyais la sincérité de sa supplique. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il traverse à nouveau une telle épreuve. Et malgré tout, il hocha la tête. J'étais abasourdi, et je m'en étonnais. J'aurais du fondre en larme, demander à être seul un instant, n'importe quoi. Mais pas rester là à ne pas réagir. Il a posé sa main sur mon épaule, et la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à faire était de lui demander comment est ce qu'il avait su pour lui, pour moi, pour ce qui aurait pu être nous, finalement, alors que je ne l'avais même pas envisagé. Il m'a regardé longtemps, avec un sourire serein mais comme pesant et m'a dit, en rivant ses yeux dans le mien :

« -L'amour est toujours plus facile à voir dans les yeux d'un autre que dans son propre cœur, Masamune. »

Cette fois, nous étions deux à ne plus savoir quoi faire. Mais peut-être n'y avait-il simplement rien d'autre à faire. Alors nous sommes rentrés pour reprendre nos vies là où nous les avions laissées. Je n'ai pas osé aller me coucher le soir venu. J'ai longtemps pensé à ce qui se serait passé s'il m'en avait parlé, si j'avais su plus tôt, tout en sachant que c'était inutile. Ce qui est fait est fait. Alors passé un moment, j'ai simplement regardé les étoiles. Et mon œil s'est brouillé. Pourrais-je au moins aimer une femme à présent ? Tout bien réfléchi, ce serai plutôt une chance si je ne le pouvais pas, pour mieux supporter l'hypocrisie des mariages d'alliance. On ne marie pas quelqu'un que l'on aime. On marie quelqu'un pour le bien de son territoire. Je pouvais bien marier ce qui serai le plus avantageux pour Õshu à présent. Mais malgré ça, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser aux possibilités et au fait que je ne pourrais peut-être plus jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre de cette façon. Et réciproquement, que peut-être plus personne ne pourrai m'aimer à ce point. Mon cœur n'avait plus son vis-à-vis. J'étais seul. Pas tant que j'aimais à le penser à cet instant, comme les pas discrets dans l'herbe que j'entendais maintenant me le rappelai. J'étais simplement seul différemment, veuf. Mais, lorsque je vis le visage de Sasuke baigné de lune, assis à côté de moi, et en repensant à ces bâtons d'encens à la rivière, ces longues discussions, ces étreintes et ces larmes que nous avions partagés, à ses paroles d'hier, à l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il me les avaient dites, à sa façon de fixer mon œil avec les siens, je me suis demandé, je me devais de le faire, s'il ne voulait pas occuper la place que son ancien maître avait laissé vacante. Et cette nuit-là, je voulais combler ce vide, à tout prix. Pour ne plus le sentir, pour ne pas être la moitié inutile d'une paire. Alors je l'ai attrapé par le col et je l'ai entraîné avec moi vers le sol. J'ai cru que j'allais pouvoir profiter de l'effet de surprise pour mettre nos lèvres en contact, mais une fois ses coudes à terre, je n'ai pas réussi à le tirer plus bas malgré mes efforts désespérés. Après ça, il n'eut qu'à couvrir ma bouche avec une de ses mains et à faire « non » de la tête. Toujours avec ce drôle de sourire compatissant.

« -Ça n'est pas vraiment ce que vous voulez. Ma voix et ma vie vous appartiennent, mais je vous en prie, laissez-moi mes lèvres et mon corps. Si vous avez encore besoin de mes épaules et de mes bras, alors servez-vous-en, mais c'est la seule chose de plus que je consens à vous donner.

-Seigneur Masamune ! »

Connaissant la vitesse à laquelle Kojuro était capable de dégainer son sabre, Sasuke avait des réflexes qui flirtaient avec ceux d'un animal. Mon Œil Droit avait orienté son coup de telle façon que sa lame ne soit pas tournée vers moi s'il ratait sa cible et arrivé à mes côtés, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Sasuke esquive, puis il me prit brusquement par le bras pour me relever et me mettre en sécurité derrière lui. Le ninja avait eu le temps de se relever dans la roulade qui avait succédé à son saut en avant et se tenait à quelques bons mètres de nous, sur la défensive. Kojuro resserra un peu sa prise sur le manche de son katana. Si je ne faisais rien, tout ça allait probablement finir en bain de sang.

« -Écoute moi bien, ninja. Il m'a déjà été suffisamment difficile d'accepter que tu aies réussi là où j'ai échoué plusieurs mois durant, je ne te laisserai pas faire ce que tu entends de mon Seigneur !

-Kojuro, calme-toi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

-Seigneur Masamune, restez en dehors de ça. Je le fais pour votre bien.

-Écoutez-le, Kojuro. Posez ce sabre et parlons-en. Je n'ai jamais eu l'attention de vous nuire ou de vous remplacer. Je suis juste venu...

-Silence ! Si tu n'es venu que pour nous aider, pourquoi avoir attendu trois mois qu'il se détruise à petit feu ?! Pars d'ici ou prépare-toi à mourir !

-Mais que crois-tu que j'ai fait pendant ces trois mois ?!, hurla Sasuke. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir à faire son deuil ! Ouvre donc les yeux, ton Seigneur a tué mon petit frère de sang froid ! Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de lui trancher la gorge pour qu'on en finisse pendant ces trois mois... »

Voir soudainement son visage déformé par la colère m'a choqué plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Sasuke était de ces personnes qui exprimaient assez peu leurs émotions, un peu comme Kojuro. Et comme lui, en ce moment même, une fois poussé à bout, les réactions tendaient à être explosives. Puis j'ai commencé à réaliser la portée de ses mots. Il avait voulu me tuer. L'éclat mauvais dans ses yeux ne laissait aucun doute. Je crois que je comprenais la méfiance de Kojuro à présent. Cette homme, à peine plus grand et plus âgé que moi était d'une dangerosité que l'on oubliait très facilement. Il avait voulu se venger. Mais qui n'aurait pas voulu le faire à sa place ? De toute évidence, il y avait renoncé, sinon je ne me tiendrais pas là. Ou bien attendait-il encore le moment opportun pour frapper ? Mais si tel était le cas, pourquoi son visage s'est radouci quand ses yeux se sont posés sur moi ? Est ce que comme je croyais le ressentir, sa colère n'était pas vraiment portée sur moi ?

« -Mais alors pourquoi... ?

-Parce que ça ne me l'aurait pas ramené, reprit Sasuke plus calmement. Parce que c'était sa dernière volonté. Je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres. Puis j'ai vu ce qui m'a donné envie de t'aider jusqu'au bout. J'ai vu le cœur caché sous les écailles du Dragon.

-Sasuke...

-Je vous prie de croire que mes attentions étaient sincères quand je vous ai demandé de me prendre à votre service. J'ai pensé que vous n'étiez qu'un jeune homme arrogant et méprisant, un gamin qui ne devait sa position qu'à l'influence de son père. Puis je vous ai observé. Vous, vos hommes, votre peuple, m'ont fait changé d'avis.

-J'en ai assez entendu ! Je ne te laisserai pas insulter le Seigneur Masamune de cette façon !

-Kojuro ! Ça suffit ! Pose ce sabre immédiatement !, tonna le jeune borgne.

-Seigneur Masa... !

-Dois-je comprendre que tu me désobéis ? »

Sasuke n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, quand bien même mon Œil Droit avait eu le temps de faire quelques grandes enjambées. Un soupir vibrant lui échappa et il se laissa tomber accroupi. Encore un peu anxieux, il couvrit sa bouche avec sa main et prit quelques franches inspirations. J'aurais volontiers accouru à ses côtés s'il n'y avait pas Kojuro devant moi. Je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir eu recours à ce levier-là avec lui, mais c'était l'une des rares choses qui marchait à coup sûr. J'espérais simplement pouvoir l'empêcher de commettre seppuku. Le connaissant, la seule insinuation du fait qu'il ait pu vouloir me désobéir serait une raison largement suffisante. Il semblait par ailleurs étrangement abruti par ce qui venait de se passer. Il regardait fixement dans la direction du ninja, sans autre réaction que celle de rengainer son katana. Sasuke finit par poser un genou au sol et plier son autre jambe, sur laquelle il posa son avant-bras, avant de reprendre :

« -Ceci dit, je n'ai aucune intention, ni même la prétention, de vouloir remplacer votre Œil Droit. Il vous sera toujours d'une plus grande utilité que moi. Alors je ne me mettrais à vos ordres que s'il vous donne son consentement. Je vais m'en aller quelques temps, pour vous laisser le temps de savoir si vous avez besoin de mes services.

-Comment fera-t-on pour te communiquer notre décision ?

-Je le saurais. J'ai dit que je partais, pas que j'arrêtais de veiller sur toi. Mais c'est un secret entre nous, d'accord? »

Sa malice retrouvée me fit sourire. Il n'y avait bien que lui pour dire des secrets à voix haute, devant la seule personne qui ne devait pas les entendre. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas me défaire de l'impression qu'il ne l'avait fait que pour ne pas paraître aussi mal en point qu'il l'était. Quand ses iris brunes étaient fixées sur Kojuro, j'y voyais une grande peine et un peu de peur. Mais aussi un respect et une admiration tout aussi grands, en retrait. Je me demande si tu savais que tu illustrerai toi-même ce que tu m'avais appris aujourd'hui. Qu'est ce que tu voyais dans ceux de Kojuro ? Est ce que nous y aurions vu la même chose ? Je serais bien curieux de le savoir. Si tu n'y voyais rien qui te poussais à rester, alors je comprendrais que tu veuilles prendre tes distances. Je t'avais fait beaucoup de tort, ce soir.

J'ai indiqué à Kojuro qu'il pouvait se retirer, ce qu'il fit sans poser de questions. Naturellement, nous nous sommes mis en route pour la chambre d'ami, où j'ai laissé pour Sasuke pour qu'il puisse prendre ses affaires. Je me suis posté au bout du couloir, pour pouvoir l'accompagner jusqu'aux portes principales et peut-être même lui fournir un cheval s'il le souhaitait. J'entendis un panneau coulisser, attendis un peu, puis en entendit un autre, en enfin un troisième. Un troisième ?

« -Kojuro ? Je savais bien que tu ne me laisserai pas partir sans me dire au revoir.

-Je suis venu vous demander pardon. Ma conduite a été absolument irrespectueuse compte tenu de votre statut d'invité du Seigneur Masamune. Je regrette amèrement mes agissements, ajouta-t-il sincèrement. »

Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre quelques instants, puis Sasuke commença à retirer ses gants. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sans, pas même lorsqu'il me consolait. Je ne voyais pas bien son visage mais de là où je me trouvais mais il semblait être déterminé à faire quelque chose qu'il regretterai toute sa vie durant. Très lentement, il leva ses mains légèrement tremblante vers le visage de Kojuro, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'échappe à tout moment. Une fois ses mains posées, il passa son pouce gauche sur sa pommette comme s'il s'agissait de la plus fine et de la plus précieuse porcelaine qu'un homme ait pu toucher.

« -Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Questionna doucement Kojuro.

-Je préfère avoir des remords que des regrets. »

Alors, en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, il se mit à sa hauteur. Et déposa un unique baiser sur ses lèvres. Pendant un instant infiniment court, je l'ai vu heureux. Puis le charme se rompit. Sasuke recula, laissant le bout de ces doigts glisser le long de sa mâchoire et s'arrêter un peu sur la cicatrice que Kojuro avait sur la joue. Il y eut une longue pause ensuite. À aucun moment Kojuro n'a bougé. Sasuke baissa les yeux et lança avec indifférence :

« -Si cela vous écœure autant que vous me le laissez penser, ayez le courage de vos convictions et tuez-moi sur le champ. »

Sans aucune réponse, il reprit le sac de toile qui contenait ses affaires à la main et commença à venir dans ma direction. Très vite, je me cachai derrière l'angle au bout du couloir et attendit à nouveau. Quand Sasuke eut traversé le couloir, un sourire était à nouveau fiché sur son visage. Il me paraissait maintenant évident qu'il était faux, qu'il n'était là que pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Mais je n'avais pas censé vraiment le savoir, alors je me suis contenté de faire comme si je ne le savais pas, et Sasuke m'emboîta le pas lorsque je pris le chemin de la porte principale. Il refusa le cheval que je lui ai proposé en passant devant les écuries, et nous avons marqué un temps d'arrêt devant les porte en bois qui marquait la limite de ma résidence personnelle. Son regard détailla comme nostalgiquement le bâtiment derrière nous puis nous nous sommes fait face. Plus j'y pensais, plus j'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait aucune intention de revenir. Soudainement, il chercha quelque chose sous la cape qui couvrait ses épaules et me tendit un petit sachet. Disons que la formulation de sa phrase lorsqu'il posa le sachet dans ma main n'apaisa pas vraiment mes craintes.

« -C'était la dernière chose que j'avais à faire avant de partir. Je pensais le garder, mais c'est ce qu'il gardait le plus près de son cœur, alors il aura davantage sa place entre tes mains.

-Son collier ? Devina Masamune. Tu as gardé un souvenir pour toi, j'espère ?

-J'ai plusieurs de ses bandeaux, oui. Bien, c'est là que nos routes se séparent, Masamune. Merci pour ton hospitalité. Aller, à la revoyure !

-Hé, tâche de ne pas oublier ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure. Même si Kojuro risque d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui bien plus que moi. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt mais partit sans se retourner. Je ne sais pas si j'essayais de mémoriser cette silhouette que j'avais peur de ne plus revoir, mais je ne pus détacher mon œil de son dos qui rejoignit finalement les ombres. Sur le chemin de ma chambre, sous la pâle lumière de la lune, je faisais jouer les lourdes pièces dans leur petit sachet. On pourrait croire qu'au milieu du chaos du champ de bataille, leur tintement serait noyé. Et pourtant, avec le bruit des lames de ses lances contre celles de mes six griffes, le son de ces pièces qui battaient contre son torse était le plus familier et le plus distinctif de tous. Est ce que je devrais les porter à mon tour ? Est ce que ce ne serait pas une provocation et une insulte à son clan que de le faire ? Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas non plus me résoudre à les garder à l'abri dans un petit coffret. Ce n'était tout simplement pas une place qui leur conviendraient. Comme leur ancien propriétaire, comme moi, comme Kojuro que je voyais assis et pensif sur le seuil côté cour de sa chambre, ces pièces n'avaient une place que sur le champ de bataille. Et en pensant à ce que je pourrais faire de ces six bouts de métal, auxquels je n'aurais jamais pensé m'attacher, je sentais une petite flamme dans le creux de mon torse. Comme si de toutes ces nuits sans sommeil, de toute cette douleur et cette peine que je m'avais finalement moi-même causé, tout ce qui restait était un brasier qui ne cherchait qu'à s'agrandir maintenant que mes larmes s'étaient taries, qui me tiendrai chaud pendant les longs hivers d'Õshu et resplendirai de plus belle lorsque je reprendrai le combat.

Mais avant de reprendre le chemin des champ de bataille, il faudrait avoir une stratégie, un plan, une feuille de route. Chose que Kojuro était d'ordinaire en mesure de me fournir lorsque je le lui demandais. Je n'étais pas vraiment surpris qu'il ne le puisse pas ces derniers temps. Ces trois derniers mois avaient dû l'épuiser lui aussi et je le sentais... tourmenté. Je m'étonnai davantage qu'il n'ait pas encore essayé de tourner sa lame contre lui. Je savais qu'il finirait par le faire. Aussi malheureux que cela puisse paraître, Kojuro ne serait pas Kojuro s'il n'essayait pas de racheter ce qu'il vivait comme une faute avec sa vie. Le fait qu'il traînait à mettre son plan à exécution ne me rendait que plus méfiant et tendu avec chaque nouveau jour qui passait. Et c'est finalement par hasard, un après-midi où je cherchais un partenaire pour m'entraîner au sabre, en allant naturellement le chercher, que je le trouvai à genou, son poignard à quelques centimètres de son ventre. Les fois précédentes, j'avais été furieux parce que mon Œil Droit avait toujours eu l'air déterminé à en finir. Aujourd'hui, il y avait quelque chose de pathétique à voir sa lame trembler dans sa paume et son visage tordu par l'échec. Son regard croisa le mien une fois que je fus entré dans la pièce et il reposa son arme, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite lors de ses précédentes tentatives. En m'asseyant, je pris soin d'éloigner encore un peu le poignard et attendit. Kojuro se battait encore contre lui-même. Je le voyais à son regard qui fixait le tatami au sol, à sa peau qui se creusait au coin des yeux et sur son front, à ses mains qui se crispaient. Ce que je pense qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner cette fois-ci. Sasuke pourrait bien dire ce qu'il voudrait, je n'avais pas vu le visage de Kojuro lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. Si la réaction de mon Œil Droit avait été aussi mauvaise que ce que le ninja avait décrit, je n'aurais probablement pas pu l'escorter jusqu'aux portes principales. En fait, la façon qu'avait Kojuro de se comporter à présent me laissait plutôt penser que ses sentiments était tout à l'inverse de ce que Sasuke avait cru voir. Et mon second me donna raison assez rapidement et de lui-même :

« -Je suis une bête.

-Avec moi, ça fait deux. On pourrait peut-être commencer à rassembler une meute ? »

Après tout, nous l'avions déjà fait. C'est ainsi que nous avions fondé l'armée que nous dirigions à présent. Moi en jeune adolescent fuyant sa tyrannie de sa mère avec l'accord implicite de son père et Kojuro en fidèle serviteur. Mais à l'époque déjà, il était plus que ça. Je suppose qu'arracher l'œil d'un gamin qui agonise de la variole et le voir y survivre crée un lien bien plus puissant que l'artifice que peuvent être les serments d'allégeance. J'ignore s'il m'a vraiment sauvé la vie en m'arrachant cet œil, mais je sais qu'il a pris le risque d'être contaminé à son tour et que je n'aurais pas été là pour lui s'il en avait eu besoin, alors c'était tout comme. Et il était temps, grand temps, enfin temps, de lui rendre la pareille.

« -Kojuro, c'est bien dans ta poitrine que tu as mal quand tu penses à lui ? Alors c'est que tu es un homme, pas une bête. »

J'avais raison. Nous le savions tous les deux. Mais Kojuro ne reculerait pas devant un tel état de fait. Il était aussi entêté que ça. Et pour la première fois, je maudissais sincèrement et du fond de mon cœur sa persévérance qui nous avait tant de fois aidés et parfois même sauvés. Savoir que je n'avais jamais été aussi près de perdre mon Œil Droit et que nous n'étions même pas sur un champ de bataille m'enrageait autant que cela me donnait du chagrin. La colère était mauvaise conseillère, il me l'avait appris et en avait fait la démonstration l'autre soir. Alors j'ai fait quelque chose de déplacé. Par le passé, lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un enfant, j'ai perdu le compte des occasions qu'ont eues ses mains de se trouver sur mes frêles épaules pour me rassurer, m'expliquer. Je me demande d'ailleurs si ce ne sont pas à ces mains, calleuses et qui avaient maniés un katana depuis plusieurs années déjà, que je dois d'avoir des épaules si étroites et si solides à la fois. Doucement, pour lui laisser le temps de m'interrompre, je glissai un bras par-dessus son épaule droite et l'autre au niveau de ses côtes gauche avant de sceller symboliquement mon étreinte lâche en faisant se rejoindre mes mains au milieu de son dos. Dos qu'il garda droit, tout comme son attitude qui resta parfaitement stoïque mais aussi étonnamment permissive. Alors je me suis engouffré dans cette faille dans sa garde et j'ai posé mon front sur son épaule gauche.

« -Si l'amour était tel que vous me le présentez, nos mythes seraient jonchés de cadavres... Je ne veux pas vous perdre tous les trois pour la même raison...

-Tous les trois ? Demanda Kojuro en se tournant vers Masamune.

-Que crois-tu qu'il fera s'il apprends que tu t'es tué pour ça ? Personne ne voudrait vivre après ça. Moi-même je ne l'ai plus voulu. »

J'ai bien vu dans son regard en coin qu'il commençait à céder. Qu'il réalisait qu'il y avait peut-être dans ce petit homme qu'il avait vu grandir un peu plus de sagesse, d'inspiration ou de déviance, et je ne le lui reprocherais jamais s'il s'agissait là du mot qu'il avait choisi, que ce qu'il pensait trouver chez moi. Mais dans ces yeux gris, je voyais aussi un dernier soubresaut en préparation, une dernière tentative brouillonne de se défendre avant de rendre les armes, un dernier point de litige qui te hanterai si tu ne me le soumettais pas. Tu regarda vers le fond de la cour pendant que je me redressai. Fidèle à toi-même, tu n'abandonnerais pas sans un dernier coup d'éclat. Alors, d'une voix claire et tonnante, plus fort que ce n'était vraiment nécessaire, comme si tu essayais de t'en convaincre...

« -Il nous fait du chantage !

-Il a simplement demandé ton accord pour se mettre à mon service, Kojuro ! Ce que vous choisissez de faire ensuite ne concerne que vous. Tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir prisonnier de son offre. A moins, bien sûr, que tu souhaites en être prisonnier, remarqua Masamune avec malice.

-Cette remarque n'était vraiment pas nécessaire, mon Seigneur.

-Je sais bien, mais je n'ai pas tous les jours l'occasion de te prendre en défaut comme ça. Kojuro. Je ne serais jamais ta famille, ou même le clan Date, mais tu auras toujours une place à mes côtés, quoi que tu choisisses de faire. Personne d'autre que vous n'a besoin de le savoir. Et vous savez garder les secrets, l'un comme l'autre, alors qu'avez-vous à craindre ? Maries-toi, fais ce que ton clan exige de toi, il comprendra. »

Toutes les cartes étaient à présent devant lui. Je m'avançais peut-être un peu en disant que Sasuke accepterait les obligations auxquelles Kojuro était soumis de par son statut, mais c'était de toute évidence un compromis qu'il lui faudrait faire pour obtenir un peu de tranquillité. C'était cependant la dernière fois que je comptais interférer entre eux. Je ne m'en lavais pas complètement les mains pour autant. J'espérais que Sasuke n'avait simplement rien perdu de la conversation, car tout ce que j'avais dit à Kojuro s'appliquait aussi à lui. Je ne savais pas où il était. Je savais juste qu'il était là, quelque part près de nous. Kojuro s'est levé puis s'est avancé jusqu'au pas de sa porte avant de siffler de toutes ses forces. Je me serais attendu à ce que Sasuke sorte d'un arbre, arrive par le toit ou dans la cour d'un long bond, pas qu'il sorte tout penaud de sous le chemin qui faisait le tour du pavillon. Je suppose qu'il avait simplement pris mon rappel à l'ordre à cœur. Il y eut un moment de flottement et j'ai jugé qu'il serait bon de les laisser un peu seul pour qu'ils puissent discuter calmement. En partant, j'avais comme l'impression qu'ils essayaient l'un et l'autre de me retenir, simplement en fixant mon dos qui s'éloignait.

« -Puisque tu as demandé son accord pour travailler avec nous, je le laisse décider de ce que tu seras chargé de faire. Passe me voir ensuite, d'accord, Sasuke ? »

J'ai tourné avant qu'il ne puisse me répondre. Ce n'était qu'une excuse pour leur laisser le temps dont ils avaient besoin pour mettre les choses à plat. J'ai pris le chemin du dojo et en sentant le bois familier de mon bokken sous mes doigts, j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un vrai katana entre les mains. Je n'avais pas touché à mes six sabres depuis cet affrontement fatidique. Mes griffes manquaient à mes serres, soudainement. Alors sans avoir commencé mon kata, je suis retourné dans mes appartements. Devant les présentoirs richement ornés qui gardaient mes griffes, le petit sachet qui contenait les six pièces était toujours là. J'ai eu un éclair de génie. Il fallait que j'essaie. J'ai pris une des pièces du collier et l'ait plaqué contre la décoration au bout du pommeau d'un de mes sabres. Nous étions des guerriers. Nous vivions par les armes. Je ne pouvais pas penser à un plus grand hommage d'un guerrier à un autre. Tout adversaire qui me vaudrait de dégainer mes six sabres, tu aurais voulu l'affronter aussi, n'est ce pas ? Alors c'est ce que nous ferons, ensemble. Le forgeron allait m'en vouloir de lui refaire faire des pommeaux alors que ces sabres avaient à peine servis. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Comme prévu, les discussions avec le forgeron furent... mouvementées. J'avais énormément de respect et d'admiration pour le travail de ce vieil homme, mais bon sang, qu'il avait mauvais caractère ! A bien y réfléchir, je ne lui avais pas facilité la tâche non plus en refusant de lui laisser une des six pièces, de peur qu'elle ne se trouve détériorée. Il avait fini par accepter contre une somme assez raisonnable. Dans le même temps, Sasuke s'était définitivement installé dans la chambre à côté de celle de Kojuro. Nous ne nous étions pas concertés à ce sujet mais c'est ainsi que les choses sont venues naturellement. Ces deux là commençaient d'ailleurs à se rapprocher. Le fait que j'ai demandé à Kojuro de travailler sur notre prochaine campagne a dû aider. En tant que maître espion, Sasuke avait toujours quelques informations juteuses à transmettre à mon stratège. C'était probablement pour cela que Sasuke avait exigé l'accord de Kojuro avant de se mettre à mon service, car il savait qu'il aurait beaucoup plus à faire avec lui qu'avec moi. Je me suis même demandé si le ninja n'aurait pas mieux fait de jurer allégeance à Kojuro plutôt qu'à moi puisque je ne le voyais jamais. Même ses rapports ne m'arrivaient que par Kojuro ! Et c'est en les voyant partager une collation, après avoir probablement sauté le repas du soir pour travailler, que j'ai compris qu'ils étaient égaux. Kojuro avait toujours eu pour symbole la Lune. Il en avait une dans le dos de son manteau, ses tranches au sabre semblait toujours prendre la forme de croissant et ses yeux étaient un gris argenté qui n'était pas sans rappeler l'astre lui-même. Sasuke était les ténèbres. Les ombres que l'on craignait enfant, la mort avec qui on les associait une fois adulte, mais aussi plus simplement, la nuit. Deux figures discrètes que les hommes oublieront à la faveur de figures de proues comme Yukimura et moi deviendront peut-être. Malgré tout, ce n'était pas une raison suffisamment bonne pour ne pas présenter Sasuke à mes hommes. Comme je l'avais rappelé à Kojuro, mon armée était essentiellement une gigantesque meute et ne serais-ce que de vue, nous nous connaissions tous. Alors s'il y avait un nouvel Alpha, je n'avais pas le droit de le cacher aux autres. Ne restai plus qu'à forcer Sasuke à se montrer devant d'autres personnes que Kojuro et moi.

En l'espace d'une semaine, mes sabres étaient fins prêt. Mais des rumeurs avaient aussi commencé à circuler. Le Seigneur Takeda de Kai était tombé gravement malade. Sasuke semblait curieusement ignorer la nouvelle. Je ne pouvais cependant pas croire qu'il n'en ait pas entendu un mot. Plutôt qu'il essayait de se détacher encore un peu plus de son ancienne vie. Mais nous avions des choses à faire en Kai. Et je ne comptais pas le laisser fuir son passé de la sorte. Alors avec l'accord de Kojuro, j'ai prévu de me rendre dans la province à l'ouest d'Õshu dès que Sasuke serait présenté à l'armée. L'occasion se présenta beaucoup plus facilement que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Kojuro et notre groupe de quatre sous-officiers commençaient tout juste à convoquer les hommes et reformer les troupes pour la prochaine campagne. En voyant la foule rassemblée dans la cour, je ne pensais honnêtement pas que Sasuke allait répondre à ma convocation. Peut-être qu'il ne s'attendait tout simplement pas à ce que je parvienne à attirer l'attention de toute la cour d'un simple appel.

« -**Hey, guys** !

-J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, bredouilla le ninja en voyant la foule se retourner.

-Pas si vite, Sasuke, intervint Kojuro en barrant le chemin.

-C'est petit ce que tu fais là, Masamune, c'est petit.

-Je dirais juste que c'est un mal nécessaire, répondit le jeune seigneur avec un rire malicieux. L'état major s'est agrandi récemment. Il n'aura probablement pas à vous donner des ordres, mais je vais vous demander d'accorder un accueil digne de ce nom à Sarutobi Sasuke ! »

Sasuke avait l'air tout à la fois estomaqué et impressionné en voyant la foule se soulever et tonner pour le saluer. En ce qui concerne mes hommes, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils aient reconnus Sasuke et discret comme il est, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient un jour eu l'occasion d'entendre le nom de l'ancien ninja de Kai. J'espérais simplement qu'il ne le vivait pas trop comme si nous célébrions d'avoir mis un ancien officier ennemi à notre solde. Et s'il avait un quelconque doute, mes sous-officiers l'ont dissipé pour lui :

« -Sasuke ! On te confie la vie du Boss et de Kojuro ! Nous on se charge de vous ramener toutes les victoires dont vous aurez besoin !

-D'accord, d'accord... Mais pas d'imprudence, hein ?

-Merci, les gars. Une dernière chose, je vais vous laisser entre les mains capables de Kojuro pour les prochains jours. A mon retour, nous reprendrons notre marche sur le chemin de l'unification du pays, compris ?

-Seigneur Masamune, les chevaux sont prêts. Partez-vous maintenant ?

-Oui, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Merci, Kojuro. D'ailleurs, quel cheval lui as-tu donné ? Demanda Masmaune en pointant Sasuke.

-Un jeune que j'ai acquis récemment, du même hara que le mien.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Tu viens avec moi à Kai. S'il faut que ce soit un ordre pour que tu viennes, alors s'en est un. »

Sasuke n'opposa que peu de résistance. Il discuta longtemps avec Kojuro à propos de ce fameux cheval. A bien y réfléchir, je ne l'avais jamais vu monter. Les ninjas avaient leur propre route, qui ne s'empruntait pas avec des chevaux. Pour autant, je ne doutais pas un seul instant qu'il ait un cheval attitré dans la patrie de cavalier qu'était Kai. Et ce serait le cas ici, à Oshu, aussi. Kojuro remporta finalement le cheval aux écuries et vint nous donner ses dernières recommandations avant le départ. Il nous fallut deux grandes journées le long de sentes boisées pour arriver aux frontières de Kai. Nous ralentîmes le rythme aux alentours du château où se reposait le vieux Takeda et l'ambiance semblait déjà plus pesante. J'avais beau faire en sorte de ne pas m'imposer de trop en traversant les différents villages, il n'en restait pas moins que j'étais en territoire conquis et que j'avais privé ses gens des deux enfants du pays. J'osais à peine imaginer sous quelle pression se trouvait Sasuke, qui marchait pourtant nonchalamment à côté de moi. C'est même lui qui eu à m'arrêter lorsqu'un « traître » de trop fusa sur notre passage. Une fois dans l'enceinte même du château, l'atmosphère oppressante se leva enfin et le Seigneur Shingen Takeda nous attendait. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'il semblait content de me voir, mais il était souriant. Ça ne suffisait pas à cacher les marques de fatigue que la maladie lui donnait, mais sa stature seule le rendait impresionnant.

« -Le Dragon Borgne, voilà une visite que je n'attendais pas !

-Allez donc vous coucher, Vieil Homme. Si vous êtes aussi malade que les rumeurs le racontent, vous vous faites du mal en restant là.

-Ah ! Il en faudra plus que ça pour abattre le Tigre de Kai, jeune homme. Tu as l'air en forme, Sasuke. Il ne t'a pas coupé la langue, tout de même ?, s'étonna le vieux stratège devant le silence du ninja.

-Non Seigneur, c'est juste que...

-Va donc le voir, puisque c'est pour ça que vous êtes venus, j'imagine ?

-Oui, mais j'aurais à vous parler d'abord. Pars devant Sasuke, je te rejoindrais plus tard. »

Il hocha la tête un peu faiblement et prit le chemin faisant le tour de la bâtisse. Intrigué, Shingen m'amena à l'intérieur et demanda à ce que l'on apporte du thé et du saké. Nous nous installâmes dans un salon en attendant les boissons. Je n'avais pas vraiment de nœud dans la gorge mais les mots refusaient de venir. Même avec un peu de saké à siroter, les mots me manquaient toujours. Le regard du vieux stratège sur moi ne varia pas, ne devint pas plus doux ou plus sévère. Je me sentais comme un assassin devant le père de sa victime. D'une façon très terre-à-terre, c'était exactement ce que j'étais. Pour le Tigre de Kai cependant, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Le récit de ses escarmouches avec Kenshin Uesugi avait à lui seul traversé le pays, portant partout avec lui cette rivalité déjà légendaire qui les caractérisait les seigneurs de Kai et d'Echigo. Ces deux-là n'espéraient mourir que par la main de l'autre. Yukimura et moi n'avions fait que répéter un schéma similaire, à l'exception près qu'il ne m'avait pas fallu une dizaine d'année pour mettre un terme à ces batailles auxquelles on ne pouvait pas déclarer de vainqueur. Même si... je le regrettais à présent amèrement.

« -Mon garçon, c'est ainsi que les choses devaient se passer. La seule chose à déplorer, c'est que tout ce soit arrêté si vite.

-J'en ai bien conscience. Mais en lui prenant la vie, je vous ai aussi privé de votre héritier. Je crois savoir que vous n'avez pas de fils pour vous succéder.

-C'est exact. Et puisque vous amenez le sujet, avez-vous choisi quelqu'un pour me succéder ou allez vous simplement rattacher Kai à Õshu ?

-J'espérai que vous accepteriez Sasuke en tant que successeur.

-Vous ne faillez pas à votre réputation, Dragon ! Une suggestion audacieuse !, ajouta Shingen après un rire tonnant. Je lui aurais bien proposé moi-même si je n'étais pas certain qu'il allait refuser.

-Qui a dit qu'il fallait lui laisser le choix ? Il aurait dirigé Kai de l'ombre de toute manière...

-Méfiez-vous, il ne sera peut-être pas toujours aussi docile que votre Œil Droit. Mais si vous le lui demandez, je pense qu'il ne trouvera pas la force de vous le refuser. »

Nous nous trouvâmes plus la force de nous parler après ça. Nous sirotâmes nos boissons respectives jusqu'à ce qu'un intendant vienne nous interrompre. Le seigneur Takeda s'absenta quelques instants puis revint avec une lettre qui m'était adressée. Je l'examinai, remarquai qu'elle n'était pas scellée et demandai en silence si je pouvais l'ouvrir. Après en avoir reçu l'autorisation, je découvris un message qui comportait, étonnamment, deux typographies distinctes. J'en ai lu le contenu en diagonale, en comprenant bien que ce n'était pas une lettre banale et qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je la lise dans l'intimité de mes quartiers à Õshu.

« -Cette lettre contient tout ce qu'i savoir sur Yukimura. C'est une initiative de Sasuke. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il avait l'intention d'en faire, puisque je l'ai trouvé pendant ses quelques semaines d'absence, mais j'ai trouvé l'idée bonne alors j'ai complété les derniers détails...

-C'est son écriture sur l'enveloppe, n'est ce pas ?

-Il a longtemps nourri le projet de correspondre avec vous. Mais il n'a jamais envoyé la première lettre, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. »

Je n'avais jamais vu la calligraphie de Yukimura, et pourtant, j'avais su que c'était la sienne. Parce que ses traits étaient sans fioritures, ses caractères simples. Certains pourraient dire que cela manquait un peu de raffinement, surtout pour une lettre officielle adressée au seigneur d'une province voisine, mais je lui trouvais un certain charme. Et pas uniquement parce que le seul échantillon que j'avais vu était mes noms et prénoms écrits avec beaucoup de soin. En dehors de ce qui avait déjà été dit, le Seigneur Takeda et moi n'avions pas grand chose de plus à partager, alors j'ai glissé l'enveloppe dans mon manteau en prenant soin de ne pas la chiffonner et ait écouté attentivement les directives pour se rendre au cimetière. Le Vieux Takeda ne s'inquiéta pas tellement de me voir partir dans la direction opposée. Il était un peu tôt pour fêter le Bon, mais je ne me sentais pas arriver sur la tombe de Yukimura les mains vides. Je fis un rapide détour par une rue commerçante. Les gens n'avaient pas l'air vraiment détendu sur mon passage, mais la plupart des noms d'oiseaux avaient aussi cessé de résonner. J'entrepris finalement l'ascension de la colline en haut de laquelle reposait les cendres des hommes du clan Takeda et de leur plus fidèles vassaux. Je balayais le cimetière des yeux pour finalement ne trouver Sasuke que devant un monument solitaire, au contraire de certains alignés par dizaine. D'un pas calme, pour ne pas effrayer Sasuke, en plein recueillement, je le rejoignis et m'assis à ses côtés. Le vent qui agitait les branches d'un noisetier proche créait une ambiance très apaisante. Un bâtonnet d'encens brûlait déjà à la base du monument gravé des noms, prénoms, armes et symbole de clan de feu le Jeune Tigre de Kai. Sasuke était ému mais digne. Il sortit un bâton d'encens et cette fameuse pétoire pour l'allumer puis commença, alors que je plaçai mon bâton aux côtés du sien :

« -Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de revenir si tôt ici si tu m'y avais pas poussé un peu. Merci. Je vais vous laisser, tout s'est bien passé avec le seigneur Shingen ?

-Oui, très bien. Hé, Sasuke... Où sont les autres membres de son clan ?

-Je ne connais pas tous les détails mais ses frères ont coupés les ponts lorsqu'il a suivi le seigneur Shingen, après la mort de leur père. Autre chose ?

-Non, merci. Je ne serai pas long, peux-tu descendre et préparer mon cheval, s'il te plaît ? »

Sasuke acquiesça et s'esquiva rapidement. Cérémonieusement, je retirai mon casque avec son déjà redouté croissant de lune et le posai à côté de moi. De ma veste, je sortis la brochette de dango dont j'avais fait l'acquisition avant de venir et la déposai au sommet de l'édifice. Les derniers vents chauds de l'automne se levèrent en une soudaine bourrasque dans mon dos. J'entamais une rapide prière à genoux avant de m'asseoir en tailleur et de me détendre un peu plus.

« -Ça fait un bail, Sanada Yukimura. »

Une simple brise.

« -Je t'ai ramené des dango, j'ai entendu dire que si tu avais pu, tu n'aurais mangé que ça. »

Une brise qui sembla faire rire les branches du châtaigner.

« -J'ai fait refaire les décorations de pommeaux de mes sabres. Ce ne sont plus que des blocs de fer dans lesquels sont insérées les six pièces de ton collier. J'ai prévu de pouvoir les démonter, dans l'éventualité que quelqu'un de ton clan vienne les réclamer... »

Un aquilon en plein visage.

« -Mais vu ce que viens de me dire Sasuke, je suppose que c'était une précaution inutile, pas vrai ? »

Le vent se radoucit.

« -Je pars bientôt en campagne. Je repasserai te voir dès mon retour. Veille sur nous, d'accord ? »

Un souffle doux.

« -Tu sais, Yukimura, ce qu'il y avait dans ton cœur... est dans le mien aussi. Alors... pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. »

Le vent se tut. J'imagine que Sasuke s'est finalement trompé sur un point. Puis le vent s'est soulevé en tourbillon autour de moi. C'était un zéphyr, un vent d'été perdu en ce début d'hiver, chaud et suffisamment puissant pour amener les feuilles mortes bien au-dessus de moi. Et les laisser me retomber dessus ensuite. J'aurais pu m'énerver, mais à vrai dire, j'en ai ri. Parce que cette maladresse ressemblait beaucoup trop à Yukimura pour n'être qu'une simple coïncidence. J'ai retiré les feuilles de mes cheveux avant de remettre mon casque et de me lever. Le vent dans mon dos balaya la dernière feuille qui restait sur mon épaule gauche. Je me courbai pour saluer mon vis-à-vis et descendit la colline avec assurance. Oh comme je voyais déjà la mine déconfite de ceux qui espéraient ne plus jamais revoir le Dragon Borgne d'Õshu fouler les champs de bataille avec morgue. Dès mes premiers pas dans la cour, je vis un nouvel éclat dans les yeux de Sasuke. Je ne perdis pas un instant et enfourchai mon cheval qui avait bien sagement attendu aux côté du ninja et du Seigneur des lieux.

« -**Alright** ! Nous y allons, Sasuke. Merci pour l'accueil, Vieil homme.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester un peu plus longtemps, Masamune ? Les occasions de revenir vont être rares à l'avenir.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avons le vent dans le dos, cette campagne sera bouclée en un rien de temps !

-Même si c'est le cas, une fois que tu auras pris...

-Ah ! Tu seras Seigneur de Kai bien avant que je sois Seigneur du Japon ! **Now come on**, tu devrais savoir que Kojuro n'aime pas qu'on le fasse attendre !

-Quoi ?!, laissa échapper Sasuke.

-**Yeehaa **!, cria le cavalier à plein poumon en lançant son cheval au galop. »


End file.
